Truth or Scare
by DarkLadyAddams
Summary: Gomez is restless and Morticia suggests playing a game.


Truth or Scare

Morticia felt as if she were sharing the bed with Grandmamma's alligator; just as she would nod off, the bed would shake. Every few minutes, poor Gomez would roll from left to right, flop onto his stomach, only to end up on his back again.

"Gomez darling, what on earth has you so delightfully tormented?" Morticia asked.

"I haven't the foggiest notion my dear, for the life of me I just can't seem to get uncomfortable enough to sleep" replied a frustrated Gomez.

"Well" offered Morticia "How about playing a game?"

"Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf?" requested Gomez while playing with the strap of her nightgown.

Morticia considered it for a moment "No, I was thinking more of Truth or Scare" she replied as she moved to straddle her husband.

"Are you sure you want to play that game again? Last time we played you didn't speak to me for a week" cautioned Gomez. Morticia nodded yes. "All right then, truth or dare?"

"Truth" she replied.

"What was your first impression of me when we met?"

"I thought you were the oddest, sickliest man I had ever seen, but I was strangely attracted to you sexually". Gomez beamed with pride.

"My turn Tish, I pick scare".

Morticia cautiously admitted "I have flirted with the idea of coloring my hair blonde".

Visions of daisies growing out of her head repulsed Gomez enough to push Morticia off his lap and to swallow the vomit that had threatened to spew. Morticia roared with laughter.

"Don't tell me that I have won already Gomez" she teased as she poked him in the ribs.

"Not funny at all Morticia!" he pouted. "A fine way to induce a heart attack and don't touch me". For once in their marriage he couldn't get enough space between them.

"Your turn" she replied triumphantly while mentally making a chalk mark.

"Truth or Scare?" He asked, now not sure if he wanted to continue to play.

"Scare" said Mortica in a low, drawn out reply.

"Well" he paused "On my last lodge convention trip, there was this woman in my room giving me the most seductive, come-hither look".

"Gomez!" interrupted Morticia

"Let me finish my turn dear". Gomez was now recovered enough to get even with his wife. "As I was saying there was this woman and I lustfully reached out to her….and um…. realized that it was the cardboard cut-out of you that I travel with" Gomez ended speedily. "Chalk me up one of those imaginary lines in your head please mam".

"You are a wicked, wicked man Gomez Addams" said an impressed Morticia.

"Truth or Scare Gomez?"

"Truth" he answered quickly, suspecting that another scare would shave another ten years off his life.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Really, really sure?"

"Just ask your question"

"When you hit your head with the Indian club and experienced amnesia; if we had not been able to recover your memory, would you have left me?" Morticia had almost regretted asking that question, but it had been tucked in the corner of her mind for years.

Gee, where did that question come from, Gomez thought to himself; how should I recall what I was thinking that day. Then he saw a worried look on his beautiful bride's face and in his sincerest tone answered her.

"Since my mind was on vacation to la la land, my heart would have proved to me to that you were the only true reason for it's continued beating. One look into those beautiful blue eyes and I would have been on my knees pledging allegiance to you for eternity".

Morticia let out the breath she had been holding in and pulled Gomez's face to hers for the purest, most loving kiss they had ever shared. She had always been able to one up her husband in every friendly, competition they ever played, but this time she was willing to call it a draw.

"Gomez, I do believe that we are tied 2 to 2, but I have grown tired of this game. If you are still unable to sleep, you may choose our next game to play" Morticia conceded.

"You, little red dress, me, wolf ears and tail. I predict that this game will end with us both being celebrated winners". Gomez replied excitedly.


End file.
